Mr And Mrs Sparrow
by FerneyGirl
Summary: Jack Sparrow is given a mission, kill his own wife...but she has a mission of her own. [Better summary inside] [JackOC] [Set after all of the movies]
1. Chapter 1

**If this story resembles any other on this site or any other it is purely coincidence, and was not intentional. I do not own Jack Sparrow or any character from Pirates of the Caribbean. Any original characters in this, however are owned by me, and any resemblance to any real life persons is once again coincidental.**

**Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is married to the lovely Lila Seabourne…but she has a secret. As they dock in Tortuga Jack is given a mission, kill his wife or be killed. What he doesn't know is Lila is after him now, and both their lives are at stake. How will Captain Jack Sparrow escape this, well you'll have to read to find out…**

Captain Jack Sparrow stood on the deck of ship. He stood there looking off at the golden horizon line of the sunrise. He stared at it, longing to reach it one day, to sail to the end of the earth and finally catch it. Suddenly he heard his crew come up from the galley, finishing their morning breakfast of rum and watery oatmeal. H turned around and saw his crew laughing merrily. He smirked, and shouted,

"To work with ye, ye lazy scallywags. Man the deck, hoist anchor, get ready the sails, set course for…Tortuga."

Immediately the crew began shuffling around the ship, preparing to set sail once again, from the small port they had docked at for the night. Once they were out at sea, Jack slipped down to his cabin. In his room lay Lila Sparrow, his wife. Quietly he shook her, whispering in her ear,

"Luv, we've set sail for Tortuga." She opened her eyes and smiled,

"We'll be restocking the rum then?"

"A woman after my own heart. Now c'mon, luv, ye need to be gettin', Ana Marie'll be wantin' company other than those scallywags."

"Too righ' you are Captain. You be tellin' her I'll be up in a minute."

"Alright luv." He said, giving her a kiss before leaving the cabin.

After he left Lila got up, and snuck over to a loose floorboard where she stored her effects. She moved the board, and check to make sure her gun, sword, and compass were still there. Sighing in relief, and covered them back up. She always hid her effects from Jack, and the rest of the crew because none of them knew she was a pirate, well except for Ana Marie. Now normally this wouldn't be a big deal…but she wasn't a normal pillaging pirate. She was a pirate assassin.

Every time they docked in Tortuga Lila would sneak off to meet her boss, Billy Robin, the feared assassin. Then she would ask Jack, and he would whisk her and crew off to where she needed to go…never knowing the crimes she was committing.

Quickly she pulled on the pair of pants, that had ended up on the floor last night, along with the loose fitting shirt. She walked up to the deck, and found Ana Marie sitting alone, holding a bottle of rum. Quickly Lila ran over to her, and said,

"Can I 'ave some 'o that."

"'O course." Ana Marie said passing over the rum, and Lila took a huge swig. "So we're docking in Tortuga again, eh?"

"Yes, so ye be keepin' Jack busy with rum, eh?" Lila asked.

"'O course anything for me friend, who just 'appens to be the Captains wife." She winking, before finishing off the rum.

A Few Hours Later

The Pearl docked in Tortuga, and the crew ran off, ready to partake in the rum and whores that were Tortuga. Lila waiting until Ana Marie had Jack, off the ship, and into the streets, before she ran to the cabin grabbing her effects, and her hat and putting them on. After she was ready, she too left the Pearl, and heading deep into Tortuga. She entered an old bar, and went to the back room. She knocked on the door three times, paused and knocked twice more. The door opened, and Billy Robin revealed himself, before welcoming her in. She sat down, and he looked at her,

"Lila as always I have a new assignment for you, five hundred shillings for you to kill Captain Jack Sparrow…"

Jack's POV

Jack Sparrow walked into the bar, savoring the smell of rum, and sweat. He went up the bar, and sat down, slapping his hand on the table saying,

"One rum!" And laying down a shilling.

The bartender picked up the coin, and set him down a glass of rum, which he chugged. Suddenly, someone appeared next to him, and yelled at the bartender,

"Another rum for Captain Jack!" Jack turned and saw, Duke Talon.

"'ello mate." Jack said, accepting the rum.

"'Ello Jack I was wonderin' if I could have a word with ye."

"'o course." Jack said getting up, and following him back, a confident smirk on his face.

"Well Jack, as I recall you owe me a favor…did I not let ye borrow me crew awhile back?"

"Aye ye did mate. So what will ye be wantin', to say on me Pearl…some loot?"

"No…I need someone to…disappear, savvy?"

"Ye want me to kill someone…a pirate righ'?"

"Righ'…it's a woman…a dangerous pirate. 'er name is Lila, Lila Seabourne…"


	2. Chapter 2

Lila's POV

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" She whispered astonished.

"That be righ' luv. One of me clients has a little score to settle with him…wants him dead. Shouldn't be too hard for ye."

What Billy didn't know was she was his wife. Jack had wanted to keep their marriage a secret, so none of his enemies found out and used it against him. Only to the crew and Jack was she known has Lila Sparrow, to the rest of the world she was Lila Seabourne, a pirate to be reckoned with, from the Spanish main.

"What if I not be taking this job?"

"Then, I shall have to kill ye and Sparrow savvy?"

"Aye, sir, I shall kill Jack Sparrow."

"Here are ye 500 shillings. Ye have three days, before I send me own ship after ye."

"Aye sir." She said, gulping, taking the sack of silver coins.

Jack's POV

"Did ye say ye wanted me to kill Lila Seabourne…she ain't no pirate."

"Aye mate she is. Ye haven't heard the tales?" Duke asked.

"No I haven't."

"Well…"

Lila stood on her ship, the Dutchess, heading straight towards a Naval fleet. He crew stood anxiously, awaiting orders. Finally one spoke,

_"Captain what are we to do…we can't out sail them."_

_"Then we fight." She said, and the crew remained where they were. "Get a move on you scallywags, before I make each and every one of ye walk the plank. Load the cannons, and get ready for battle."_

_The crew began shuffling around the ship, and Lila stood watching the fleet came steadily closer. Finally when the were in range she shouted,_

_"Fire!" And the cannon balls flew._

_For hours the Dutchess fought against the Naval fleet until only one ship was left. The Dauntless. With a final blow she sunk to Davy Jones locker, and the Dutchess sailed on. _

_A few months later the Dutchess was caught in a storm right outside Tortuga, and everybody drowned. Even Lila, but that's what is weird about this tale. Three days later she appeared at the docks, soaking wet, and out of breath, claiming she swam all the way from the wreck in that storm…_

"…And that was the day people say she struck a deal with Davy Jones himself, others say she was lucky. But I dunno Captain, all I can say is she one lass to reckon with."

Jack stared at Duke in shock. His own wife, and famous pirate, captain of the Dutchess. Finally he regained his composure, and said,

"Well then why ye need to be having her killed?"

"Because the Dutchess was my ship, she was me first mate, and led the crew to mutiny. Much like ye own story Captain."

"Aye it is, but can't ye just strike up an accord with the bonny lass? Have her marooned…lock her in the brig…"

"No Jack. Now here is our accord. Either ye kill her, or I send me men out to kill ye, understood?"

"Aye, mate. We have an accord." Jack said extending his hand, to shake Dukes. "Might I be going then?"

"Aye, but remember Jack ye only three days to be killin' her."

Jack nodded and left the bar. He walked back to the Pearl, and saw Lila standing there. When she greeted him on the ship, he glared at her and pushed past her. She grabbed him by the shoulder and said,

"Whats the matter with ye?"

"Nothing, bloody seadogs got on me nerves in the bar, that's all. I'll be down in me cabin if ye be needin' me." Jack said, before walking down to his cabin, and locking the door.

Lila's POV

Something was wrong with Jack, he never talked to her that way. She sighed, as a few tears ran down her face. The man she loved was mad at her for some unknown reason, and she had to kill him. Right now she needed Ana Marie and some rum…lots and lots of rum.


	3. Chapter 3

Lila sat in an old bar on the outskirts of Tortuga. She had a rum glass in her hand, and was swaying in her seat singing along with the other drunken pirates.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me…"

After Jack had given her the cold shoulder, she had drowned her troubles in the one thing that never let her down before. Rum. Actually she wasn't all the drunk, merely a little tipsy, but she decided to let loose, and have fun that night.

Ana Marie's POV

Ana Marie walked into an old bar outside of town, looking for Lila. Finally she spotting her laughing and singing with a rum in her hand. Ana Marie shook her head, and went over there,

"How drunk are ye, Lila?"

"Only a bit tipsy." Lila replied.

"Good then ye be tellin' me what's wrong."

"Aye, Jack's mad at me…and oh Jack!" Lila began wailing, but continued. "Ana Marie…I-I was given another mission today. 500 hundred shillings to kill Jack."

"What? Ye didn't accept it, did ye?"

"I had to…he said either I take his money for me self and kill Jack, or he be killin' the both of us."

"Well what are ye going to do?"

"What choice do I have, I have to kill Jack!"

"Ye can't…"

"I have to, besides think about then ye will be named captain of the Pearl."

"Aye lass, but I still don't like it."

"Neither do I, neither do I. Shall we get back to the ship?"

"Aye, we be goin' now."

Lila's POV

Lila boarded the Pearl, and cleared out her mind. Sighing she thought she has better get it over with now. So she pulled out her sword, from her new hiding place, and crept down the cabin. Luckily Jack unlocked the door, so she snuck in. Standing over him, she raised her sword ready to slit his throat. As she lowered her sword, Jack's hand went up and snatched her wrist. He sat up and said,

"First I be findin' ye a pirate, and now ye is trying to kill me?"

"You know?"

"I know lass. But I be wonderin' why ye is tryin' to kill me."

"Because its me job." She said, pulling out of his grasp, and raising her sword.

"No lass ye got it mixed up. It be my job to be killin' ye." He said also raising his sword.

"What are ye talkin' about Jack?"

"I'm talking about the favor I be owin' Duke. I am to kill ye, what's your excuse?" He said, blocking her when she lunged at him with her sword.

"Its my job. I go to Tortuga, get an assignment, convince you to take me to some unknown location, and kill the men and women I am told to."

"Ah, so the money ye have is payment."

"Aye Jack it is." She said, moving to the side as he swung his sword at her.

"Well then how much are ye bein' paid to get rid of me?"

"500 shillings. Upfront."

"That's quite a fortune." He said, once again swinging at her.

This is when the real fight started. Suddenly they were locked in an epic battle fighting to kill their love, and to save their own lives. After ten minutes of knocking over desks, and such, Lila hit Jack's sword knocking it out of his hands. He quickly went to retrieve it, and when he rose he came face to face with a pistol,

"That's not fair." He said, staring at the pistol.

"Pirate." She stated simply, and got ready to pull the trigger.

But something happened, she dropped the gun, and looked at him before saying,

"I can't do it. Jack you win, ye can be killin' me now…"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stared down at his wife, his love, waiting for him to kill her. He sighed and knew he couldn't do it either. Slowly he lowered his sword and said,

"Luv get up. I can't be doin' either." Lila, looked up and said,

"Then what are we to be doin'. We will be killed if we both stay alive!"

"Luv, ye be forgettin' that I am Captain Jack Sparrow…and from I hear ye are an astounding pirate yourself."

"Jack I was goin' to tell ye…"

"Water under the ship luv…but that's all be keepin' from me, aye?"

"Aye, I swear on me Dutchess."

"That leads me to another questions, Duke be sayin' you be a mutineer, took his ship from him as his first mate."

"That lying seadog! I did no such thing. He be my first mate aboard the Dutchess, and he tried to start a mutiny, so I made him walk the plank." She lied, knowing how touchy Jack was abut mutiny.

"Alrigh' I believe ye love. I also have a plan to save both of us, but we be needin' some help first."

"Port Royal?"

"Port Royal." He said, heading up to the main deck, with Lila following.

Up on deck, the crew awaited orders from Jack. When both of them appeared, Ana Marie's eyes widened. Jack just walked to the middle of the ship and shouted to his crew,

"Men, and ladies set sail for Port Royal. I have some old friends I be needin' to catch up with."

"Aye, aye captain." The crew chorused, and the Pearl set way.

12 Hours Later

It was around noon when the Pearl docked in Port Royal, leaving Jack and Lila off, before heading out to the nearby bay. Jack grasped Lila's hand, and led her into Port Royal, over to Will's shop, and home. After he inherited the shop, he turned the back house into a house for him and Elizabeth. Jack knocked on the door, and pushed it open. Will looked up surprised, along with Elizabeth. Jack said,

"'Ello Will, Elizabeth. We were just passing through, and hoped you would help us get out of a spot of trouble."

"What did you do this time Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well…" Jack said, sitting down, beginning to recount the tale, and having Lila fill in when necessary.

"So wait let me get this straight. Lila is actually a pirate assassin, and was given a mission to kill you. But at the same time you were told to kill her because of some favor you owed. And now neither one of you wants to kill the other, so you have to escape the hoard of people who will be looking for you."

"Basically." Lila and Jack said.

"Bloody hell, why not?" Will said. "You coming Elizabeth?"

"Of course, who else is going to get you two gents out of trouble?" She said, and the four headed out to the Pearl.


End file.
